The present disclosure relates to an imaging device, a controlling device and a controlling method.
In the past, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-118378 discloses a technique to stop driving an image capturing lens in a period for reading an image signal of pixels of image columns to prevent the image signal from containing noise due to driving of the image capturing lens.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-278135 and W. Yang et al. (“An Integrated 800×600 CMOS Image System”, ISSCC Digest of Technical Papers, pp. 304-305, February, 1999) disclose a column parallel ADC-mounted CMOS image sensor.